Keepsake: The movie
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is based off from the game Keepsake, but this has things that happened before Keepsake and things that are changed through out this story. The ending is changed a little but I'm not giving it out or that will spoil it.
1. Celeste's beginning

**Yes I know there's a game called Keepsake but I wanted someone to make a movie out of this, because I would love it so much if someone make a movie based on the game, so enjoy the movie fanfiction of Keepsake.(Letting you know, that most of the things in this story movie is not like the game. So no being rude about my story please.)**

* * *

It starts off with Nathaniel who is the school director who teaches people about magic and everything that has to do with magic.

**"Hello, welcome to Dragon Vale Academy. This is where me and my daughter live with Lydia and Zak, now I don't think some people have heard the story about how things changed one day when Lydia first came to this school." Nathaniel picked up his story book, sat in his chair with his glasses on "Now let's began the story of how this all happened."**

* * *

It took place in a village far away from anywhere else in the world, no one has ever heard this story before. So this happened after the school Dragon Vale Academy was build it was filled with dragons and magic anyone knows how to use magic and no one has ever lost control of it.

We have a man who is married and is outside of his house waiting for something to happen, the man's name is Nathaniel who is married to his beautiful wife named Elanna who is about to give birth to the child he has been waiting for anything to happen.

"What's taking so long?"

"I don't know Linda, Elanna's been in labor for 16 hours and still nothing happening yet. But all I know is the baby should be born anytime now."

"Well Nathaniel, when I was in labor with Lydia; I was only 18 hours in labor with her. And me and Maddy are still looking after her." Linda kissed her year old baby girl named Lydia and sigh "Ellana will be ok Nathaniel, I just know it."

"I'm just worried about her and the child at the same time, but I'm sure they'll be ok." then a baby's cry was heard in the house, Nathaniel opened the door and saw his wife Elanna with a small bundle in her arms wrapped in a white blanket with a doctor writing down notes.

"Nathaniel, come here and meet your new daughter."

_A girl?_ Nathaniel joined his wife as he saw his new daughter in her mother's arms, she had blond hair just like her mother and pale skin like her father. She then opened her eyes and she had her mother's eyes "She's so beautiful Ellana."

"Ok Nathaniel, your daughter's birth went very well nothing went wrong during the birth. Witch is very good, and I'm glad the mother's doing fine as well as the baby."

"Thank you doctor, I really thank you so much for helping me and my wife delivering this baby."

"No problem Nathaniel, I gotta go now so. I'll leave you alone with your wife and baby, I'll check on you if you need anything."

"Ok thank you." after the doctor left the house Linda with her daughter came in the house to see the newborn child of Elanna and Nathaniel.

"Look at her Linda, she's a beautiful child that me and Elanna had." Linda with her year old baby sat beside Elanna and saw her daughter and she looks just like her.

"Awww Nathaniel and Elanna, she's beautiful than what I've seen in my life. Lydia and her will be friends one day I hope, they'll get along just fine is what I can see for myself in my vision, one day this girl will look like her mother."

"She sure does look like me, doesn't she Nathaniel?"

"She sure does Elanna."

"Wait a minute you two, she doesn't have a name yet."

"You're right Linda, she doesn't have a name yet. I wonder what should we name her?" Elanna fought for a moment til Nathaniel's idea jumped in.

"How about Celeste?"

"Celeste? where did you got that idea from?" Elanna asked.

"My grandmother's name was once Celeste, so I fought why not name our daughter after my grandmother."

"I love that name so much Nathaniel, Celeste it is for our daughter."

"Celeste and Lydia will get along one day, I just know they will both get along very well when they're friends." Linda saw Lydia looking at the baby she smiled even she talked a little.

"I think she loves the baby."

"I think she does." Lydia crawled to Celeste and kissed her head as she stared at her eyes.

"They really are bonding with one another."

"See, I just know they'll be friends one day." Linda replied as Celeste held Lydia's hand.

"Awww, they're holding hands. How cute is that?"

"I bet they're all ready friends."

"They sure are friends now that Lydia's bonding with Celeste."

"They'll grow up to be best friends together, I just know they will."

"One day they'll learn magic and how to use it so they don't lose control of it."

"No matter how big they get, they'll still be with us even one of us passes." Elanna replied as Lydia just can't take her eyes off of Celeste, they were making a friendship bond, they would never leave any of their side for anything.

"They'll grow up together, and one day they'll learn magic and how to use it."

"We'll teach them magic." Elanna gave her baby to Nathaniel to hold while Lydia was in Elanna's arms staring at Celeste.

"I'll keep Celeste safe from anything, I'll made sure that no one who tries to hurt her, if someone tries to put their hands on her. I'll back them off."

"We'll keep our daughter safe, and we'll keep Lydia safe as well." Elanna added.

"We'll do our best to keep our girls safe from danger, we can do what we can and for what best to help them."

"Celeste will find who she's truly is someday, she'll find herself of who she is."

"Lydia, will seek of what she is. Celeste will do the same thing when she and her best friend gets older."

"They'll get bigger and older everyday, I just love my daughter so much."

"I agree, after the two miscarriages you had in the past 5 years."

"Yeah, they died before birth. I'm glad Celeste lived to be with us."

"I'm very glad for that too."

"When Celeste wants to have children someday, I hope she doesn't have any miscarriages."

"I hope so too Elanna."

* * *

_Chapter 2 preview_

**Celeste had grown up to be a happy and playful young girl at age of 5 who loves to see new things every day, Nathaniel and Elanna were happy to see their little girl growing up every day to see what's new in the village.**

**"Where are you going today sweetie?"**

**"Daddy, let me go!" Celeste laughed loudly as Nathaniel let her go as Elanna stood with her husband "Now listen to me and your mother Celeste, I just wanted you to be careful. Bad things can happen to you and we're just nervous about that; you could get lost, you could get hurt or even get killed."**

**"Ok dad, I know that now. Don't talk to anyone that I don't know, ok ok daddy can I go now?"**

**"Ok then Celeste, I know you wanted to be careful while you playing on your own or with your friends."**

**"Ok then dad, can I go play now?" Celeste asked ad Nathaniel chuckled.**

**"Be careful out there Celeste." **

**"And stay away from bad people that you don't know who they are, you don't know what they can do to you. You can't trust them."**

**"Got it." Celeste went off to play as Nathaniel knew what he had to say to Celeste before she's out of sight.**

**"And stay on the path I marked for you."**

**"Nathaniel, who would I know who said that once?"**

**"What? who Elanna?" Nathaniel asked.**

**"You did, from where you were at Celeste's age." Elanna nuzzled Nathaniel's chest.**

**"That was a while ago Elanna, but I remember that so well." Nathaniel hugged his wife til Elanna pined him on the ground.**

**"You remember me pining you on the ground, when I was at Celeste's age." Elanna and Nathaniel made up a kiss as they were on the ground.**


	2. Friendship and life lessons

Celeste had grown up to be a happy and playful young girl at age of 5 who loves to see new things every day, Nathaniel and Elanna were happy to see their little girl growing up every day to see what's new in the village.

"Where are you going today sweetie?"

"Daddy, let me go!" Celeste laughed loudly as Nathaniel let her go as Elanna stood with her husband "Now listen to me and your mother Celeste, I just wanted you to be careful. Bad things can happen to you and we're just nervous about that; you could get lost, you could get hurt or even get killed."

"Ok dad, I know that now. Don't talk to anyone that I don't know, ok ok daddy can I go now?"

"Ok then Celeste, I know you wanted to be careful while you playing on your own or with your friends."

"Ok then dad, can I go play now?" Celeste asked ad Nathaniel chuckled.

"Be careful out there Celeste."

"And stay away from bad people that you don't know who they are, you don't know what they can do to you. You can't trust them."

"Got it." Celeste went off to play as Nathaniel knew what he had to say to Celeste before she's out of sight.

"And stay on the path I marked for you."

"Nathaniel, who would I know who said that once?"

"What? who Elanna?" Nathaniel asked.

"You did, from where you were at Celeste's age." Elanna nuzzled Nathaniel's chest.

"That was a while ago Elanna, but I remember that so well." Nathaniel hugged his wife til Elanna pined him on the ground.

"You remember me pining you on the ground, when I was at Celeste's age." Elanna and Nathaniel made up a kiss as they were on the ground.

* * *

Celeste was in the field near her home town to see Lydia had jumped on her they laughed at each other about it.

"I didn't know you were behind me."

"I just wanted to scare you for fun." Lydia replied as she and Celeste got up and they were close to each other.

""I knew you would do that."

"Are you excited for magic school tomorrow?"

"I sure am Lydia, I heard some wonderful things about Dragon Vale Academy. It's the best magic school anyone has ever been."

"One day we'll go there."

"Hopefully one day Lydia, it's a long way there. Father tolled me it was far away from here."

"Really? I didn't know that, but it would be cool if we were there someday."

"Someday, we'll be there together." Celeste smiled at her best friend as they gave each other hugs.

The next day at magic school Lydia and Celeste sat beside each other while Celeste's mother was the teacher and she will be teaching her students about magic on how to use it and how to control it.

"Alright class, today we'll be learning the three steps of magic that has been used at Dragon Vale Academy."

"Hey Celeste and Lydia." whispered a boy from behind them.

"Don't listen to him Lydia."

"Yeah, I don't want to get in trouble. Let's pretend he's not there."

"yeah I agree with you Lydia."

"Now class, what's the three steps of Magic?" Elanna then point at her daughter "Celeste, do you know one?"

"Wisdom."

"Correct Celeste! I'm so glad I have a daughter that is so smart." Elanna wrote on the board Wisdom "Now who else wants to guess the next word?"

"Power."

"Awesome Lydia, there's another smart one. Now who can guess that last one?" Elanna then point at a boy that's across from Lydia and Celeste and is siting beside another boy, one has brown hair and the other one had a green strip of his hair.

"Lydia, they are like us."

"You're right Celeste, they do look like us a little."

"We'll say hi to them later."

"Yeah." Lydia whispered back at her best friend.

"Blance."

"Great work Jack, I really love my students who knows these things."

* * *

After magic school Lydia and Celeste walked up to the two boys as they looked at the two girls.

"Hello there."

"Hi."

"We saw that your in our magic class." Celeste said.

"We are, magic is amazing to learn."

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Jack and this is my best friend Tiago, what are your names?"

"I'm Celeste and this is my best friend Lydia."

"Is your mother a teacher Celeste?"

"She is, and a healer."

"Wow I didn't know that."

"Are you two best friends?" Lydia asked.

"Yes we are, me and Tiago are very good best friends."

"Me and Celeste are best friends and we really love being together."

"Same here with Tiago and me, but what we don't like in our class is Max."

"Who's Max?"

"He's the guy who tried to get kids into trouble."

"How do you know he does that?" Celeste asked.

"We see it all Celeste, when you see it with Lydia you will then know it." Jack replied "He can be stupid at times like this, he gets into people's businesses, he is very nosy and he overhears what we say in class."

"Why does he do that?"

"He just does Lydia." Tiago replied.

"Will he do this to us?"

"He might, this guy is a idiot."

"Don't call anyone that Jack, it's not..."

"I know Celeste that it's not nice, but Max is a jerk for what we all know."

"Jerk is not nice to call anyone that..."

"Yeah we know Lydia."

"You can't trust Max, who knows what's up with him."

* * *

Later on that day Celeste and Lydia were walking down the village when Max was walking with them.

"Now how can we ditch him Celeste."

"Oh just look at you two girls, you're growing up just like your mothers. You're parents will be amazed, one day you'll be betrothed to a man you trust and Lydia will one day betrothed to a man she trusts."

"Be...what?"

"Betrothed, this is what happens to couple that loves each other very much."

"That means..."

"One day Celeste and Jack will get married, and one day Lydia and Tiago will get married." Max said

"Ewwww."

"Yuck!"

"I can't marry Jack, he's my friend." Celeste whispered to Max.

"I can't marry Tiago, Max he's my friend."

"Yeah, and this will be so weird."

"Well who cares about that girls, you've got allot of magic to learn."

"Well, when I'm adult will be the first thing to go to." Celeste replied.

"That will be the same with Lydia."

"Well in that case you're fired."

"Nice try princess, but only the adult can do that."

"Well, we're the future adults."

"Not yet you won't be adults if you are mean and rude like that."

"Who cares then Max." Lydia pushed Max into the pond as she and Celeste ran away.

"We did it Celeste."

"We lost him."

"He's a jerk anyway Celeste."

"Hey Lydia, Jack and Tiago started calling him that and stupid."

"Well who's the boss now girl." Celeste pined Lydia to the ground as they played around til they were not in the village.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Lydia, where are we?"

"I have no clue Celeste, it looks like we're in some kind of ghost town."

"I wonder what this is."

"Our parents never tolled us about that place."

"Let's check it out." Celeste and Lydia then heard growling that sounded like a tiger.

"What was that?"

"I didn't hear anything." Celeste and Lydia stayed quite as a wild cat jumped out of nowhere and started to chase Lydia and Celeste in the abandon field, they ran to get away from the wild cat but he wouldn't stop chasing them.

"Celeste!" Lydia cried as the wild cat was about to attack Lydia when Celeste threw a stick and it it's face as Lydia got to Celeste's side and they ran til they were trapped in a dead end and the wild cat, til Elanna attacked the wild cat as he ran away.

"Mother I..."

"You disobeyed me."

"But mother I..."

"Let's go home."

"Now we're in trouble Celeste." Lydia and Celeste walked with Elanna back to their village.

* * *

When they were out of the abandon fields Elanna saw Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel."

"Yes Elanna?"

"Take Lydia home, I have to teach my daughter a lesson for her and Lydia going off on their own in the abandon fields."

"Ok then Elanna." Nathaniel took Lydia and he went to take her home as Celeste looked at Lydia as she looked back at her.

"Celeste!" Elanna called as Celeste slowly walked to Elanna as she stood where her mother was, Elanna looked upset and mad at the same time also she was scared "Celeste, I am very disappointed at you."

"But what have I..."

"You could have been killed, you disobeyed me. And what was worse, you put Lydia in danger."

"I wanted to see if I was strong like you."

"I'm only strong when I have to be, Celeste. Being strong, doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you weren't scared of anything."

"I was today."

"You were?"

"Yes, I fought I would lose you or Lydia. That is what I was scared of." Elanna replied.

"I guess magic teachers and healers get scared too?" Celeste replied as Elanna nodded "You know what?"

"What?"

"I bet the wild cat was scared of you."

"That's because no one messes with your mother, come here you little girl." Elanna brought Celeste closer as she and Elanna were playing around til Celeste was on Elanna's stomach.

"Mom, we're friends right?"

"Yeah."

"And we'll always be together right?"

"Celeste, let me tell you something about what my mother tolled me. Look at the stars, many people in this village say about these stars make a shape of someone close to you died they're up in the stars, they watch over you til it's your time to join them. This story repeats every time you look at the stars at night; my parents, your father's parents and our grandparents are up in the stars. They look down on us from those stars, just to let you know Celeste when you feel alone just remember all those people you know that are in the stars are here to guide you and so will I."

* * *

_Chapter 3 preview_

**Celeste knocked on Lydia's door to see if she would play today, Lydia answered the door and notice it was her best friend.**

**"Hello there Celeste."**

**"Can I play with you today?"**

**"Sure, but we can't play near the abandon fields."**

**"Yes I know now." Celeste walked in Lydia's house and notice that her best friend was holding a doll "What is that Lydia?"**

**"It's my doll that I had since I was 4 years old."**

**"That doll is so cute Lydia, who gave you that doll?" Lydia looked at the doll and smiled "My mother gave me that."**

**"Look what I had when I was young." Celeste showed Lydia her pendent.**

**"Who gave you Celeste?" Lydia asked, "My mother gave it to me, it used to belong to her now she's passing it to me."**

**"Your mother is so nice Celeste."**

**"She sure is Lydia."**


	3. Loss of the family, what friends are for

Celeste knocked on Lydia's door to see if she would play today, Lydia answered the door and notice it was her best friend.

"Hello there Celeste."

"Can I play with you today?"

"Sure, but we can't play near the abandon fields."

"Yes I know now." Celeste walked in Lydia's house and notice that her best friend was holding a doll "What is that Lydia?"

"It's my doll that I had since I was 4 years old."

"That doll is so cute Lydia, who gave you that doll?" Lydia looked at the doll and smiled "My mother gave me that."

"Look what I had when I was young." Celeste showed Lydia her pendent.

"Who gave you Celeste?" Lydia asked, "My mother gave it to me, it used to belong to her now she's passing it to me."

"Your mother is so nice Celeste."

"She sure is Lydia."

"So Celeste, one day when we're adults we'll stay together forever." Lydia said.

"And look outside Lydia, I see Max talking to Jack and Tiago."

"Ewwww."

"Yuck!"

"That's it Max, your parents will not believe this."

"Boys." Celeste sighed as she and Lydia didn't bother of going out to see what's going on.

"Max is telling Jack and Tiago to marry us."

"I know right, he should leave us alone and leave our friends alone."

"Yeah, but I have no clue on what Max is doing. I'm getting so sick and tired of him, I wish that he would start being nice to use for once."

"I agree with you Celeste, who cares what will happen to Max."

"I can do more magic, want to see?"

"Sure, go ahead." Celeste used her magic and had a field of flowers appear "Wow Celeste, I've never seen anything like that before, you're a amazing friend that I ever had."

"Thanks Lydia, no one can replace myself."

"I really like being friends with you."

"Same here Lydia."

* * *

At night Celeste was sleeping til she heard people chatting and screaming, she woke up and look through her window to see Nathaniel and Elanna with Lydia's mother.

"Oh no, something's wrong I have to go see what's wrong." Celeste got dressed and then went out to the door to see the parents talking and everyone was screaming giving out orders to people around the village "What's going on mother and father?"

"Celeste, there's something bad going on right now."

"What is it?"

"Our house is on fire and Lydia's still in the house, she threw me her doll from when she was little. But she can't get down by herself, she's too scared."

"Let's go find Lydia and hope she's ok."

"Come on everyone, let's go."

When Celeste and her parents with Lydia's mother saw Lydia was still stuck in her room and was near the window and she was scared to go down by herself.

"Oh my gosh Lydia!"

"NATHANIEL! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Lydia screamed as Nathaniel watched in horror as fire was getting closer and closer.

"I'm coming Lydia! stay where you are!" Nathaniel had no choice but he had to run through the burning house and dogged the fire and things that were coming down the house til he got to Lydia's room.

"Nathaniel!" Lydia gave Nathaniel a hug as more of the house was coming down.

"Let's get out of here, we can't die like this." Nathaniel and Lydia jumped out of the house as they landed in hay.

"That was a close one."

"Lydia! are you ok?"

"I'm ok Celeste, that fire was really scary." Celeste helped Lydia up as Elanna rushed to Nathaniel.

"Are you ok honey?"

"Yes I am ok Elanna, and Lydia's not hurt."

"I'm glad no one is hurt, because since I'm a healer I can heal any burns." Elanna hugged her husband as Jack and Tiago ran to their friends.

"Celeste! Lydia!" Celeste and Lydia saw Tiago and Jack running to them, they must have heard Lydia's screaming "Are you girls alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Lydia's house was on fire."

"Thank goodness no one's hurt, let's get inside Celeste's house. We ran here when we heard Lydia screaming." Tiago said.

"We're glad Nathaniel saved Lydia, or she could have died in there." Linda replied.

"Or both of them."

"Yeah and that too Elanna."

* * *

A year later Lydia is now 7 years old and Celeste is now 6 years old and things were going well, til something was up with Elanna.

Celeste and Lydia were playing in the living room of Celeste's house when Elanna came in, and was coughing.

"Mother? are you ok?"

"I don't know Celeste, I have to see a doctor today to find out *cough* what's wrong with me."

"Did Nathaniel tolled you that?"

"When he notice that I was coughing yes, and I'll *cough* *cough* *cough* let you know when *cough* I know. What's going on with me."

"Ok mother, be careful."

"I will."

After Elanna got back from the doctor Nathaniel had news to tell her.

"Elanna, I got some very great news."

"Really? what is it?"

"I'm going to be the school director at Dragon Vale Academy."

"But it's a long way Nathaniel, how will we get there?"

"We'll be moving there in 3 more months."

"I wonder how should we tell this to Celeste? because she'll be leaving Lydia."

"Oh yeah, we'll think of some way to tell her this. She might be upset about that, but we'll see what she feels about that. And what did the doctor say about you coughing?"

"They found out that I have a disease that is also known as cancer and it will kill me in a few days depending on how healthy I am."

"Oh no Elanna, how can this happen to you?"

"I don't know, not much people get this often. Celeste will be more upset about this when I tell her, never mind about that who will keep a eye on my daughter?"

"I will Elanna, I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"I knew I can count on you Nathaniel."

When Celeste with Lydia, Tiago and Jack were playing Elanna and Nathaniel had to tell the children news.

"We have stuff to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Celeste, I'm now the school director at Dragon Vale Academy. And in 3 more months, we'll be moving there and we'll be living there."

"Really? but dad what about my friends?"

"They can't come with us, their parents live here."

"And what's the other news?"

"Now this is shocking to you children, Elanna's got a disease that is also known as cancer and it will kill her in a few days depending on how healthy she is."

"That's awful."

"It is, so we'll do our best to keep her healthy."

* * *

After a few days Jack had to leave with his mother to Lion Vale Academy, so he had to tell Tiago the news.

"Jack do you really have to go?"

"Yes I have to, my mother's a school director now and we have to live at the Academy."

"Does that mean, we're no longer friends?"

"No, you'll always be my best friend Tiago. Look I found this in my father's books, it's something he used when he was young with it we'll be best friends forever."

"But it's magic Jack, is it dangerous?"

"Don't be scared Tiago, just give me your hands and repeat after me." Jack held Tiago's hands and started "I'm Jack, swear to remember Tiago forever, and to never break a bond of friendship, even things like this drift apart. Your turn now."

Tiago took a deep breathe and sighed "I'm Tiago, swear to remember Jackforever, and to never break a bond of friendship, even things like this drift apart."

"From this gift from my heart to yours, t o share my ever lasting friendship. And to help you to never forget me."

"Jack, this dinosaur toy you're giving me? your father gave it to you."

"I'm giving it to you Tiago, it's my gift to you." Jack passes his dinosaur to Tiago as he smiled.

"I know what I'll give you, from this gift from my heart to yours, to she my ever lasting friendship. And to help you to never forget me."

"Tiago, this race car has been with you since I known you and it has never left your side. Are you sure you want to give it to me?"

"Yes Jack, I'm sure as you're sure about giving me your father's dinosaur."

"I'll never forget you Tiago."

"I'll promise to come join you one day, I swear."

* * *

Meanwhile with Celeste at her house her mother a feeling so ill that she can barley eat and get out of bed.

"My daughter *cough*"

"Mother don't talk, keep your strength. You need all the energy to fight the disease, we need you mother." Celeste was so worried about her dying mother as Nathaniel's worried about his dying wife, he couldn't stand seeing her suffering.

"Nathaniel, Celeste is *cough* so tired take her to *cough* to her room. She needs some rest."

"No father can I sleep here with mom? father!? FATHER!?"

A few more days went by and Nathaniel heard Celeste's crying, he saw that his wife was dead when Lydia was at Celeste's side.

Then at a graveyard Nathaniel buried the body of his wife and had a grave stone on the death of Elanna.

"I'm so sorry Celeste, if you need me. I will always be there." Lydia patted Celeste's back as she sobbed.

"Thank you Lydia, but nothing will ever replace my mother."

"Your father and I are still here Celeste."

"Get up Celeste, it's time to go. Crying won't do any good." Nathaniel started to leave the gravestone as Lydia and Celeste followed him.

* * *

A few months went by and Celeste was about to leave to Dragon Vale Academy when he has to say good by to Lydia her best friend.

"Celeste do you really have to go?"

"Yes I have to, my dad's a School director now and we have to go live in the Academy."

"Does that mean, we can't be best friends anymore?" Lydia asked.

"No, you'll always be my best friend Lydia. Look I found this in one of my mother's books, it's a friendship thing. With it, we'll be best friends forever."

"But it's magic, is it dangerous?"

"Don't be scared Lydia, just give me your hands and repeat after me. I'm Celeste, swear to remember Lydia forever, and to never break a bond of friendship, even things like this drift apart. Your turn now."

"I'm Lydia, swear...swear to remember Celeste forever, and to never break a bond of friendship, even things like this drift apart."

"From this gift from my heart to yours, to show ever lasting friendship. And to help you to never forget me."

"What are you doing? I can't accept that, your mom gave it to you."

"Yes you can, this is my gift to you." Celeste replied.

"Oh I know what I'll give you, with this gift from my heart to yours, to show ever lasting friendship and to help you to never forget me."

"But Lydia, this was with you since I known you and it hasn't left your side. Are you sure you wanted to give it to me?"

"Yes, I'm sure as you're sure about giving me your mom's pendent." Lydia replied.

"I'll never forget you Lydia."

"I promise I'll come join you one day, I swear."

* * *

_Chapter 4 preview_

**Celeste and her father got to Dragon Vale Academy 4 months later after moving in, Celeste was feeling a bit sad that she was thinking of Lydia every day since she missed her, but she then came across two friends named Roberto and Anne they were at Celeste's age and they were wondering about what's up with her.**

**"Hello."**

**"What's your names?"**

**"I'm Roberto and this is my friend Anne."**

**"Hello there." Celeste replied.**

**"You've got lots of friends, and we just notice a few days you were lonely."**

**"Yeah, I just miss my best friend Lydia. We grew up in a village years ago, and we miss each other now every much."**

**"Celeste, sometimes it's hard to go away from your closest friends. But at least you will always remember them."**

**"You're right, maybe I can hang out with you guys if my other friends are too busy to hang out with me."**

**"Sure, we can do that." Anne aid "Right Roberto?"**

**"What? oh yeah right, we can do that Celeste."**


	4. First day at Dragon Vale Academy

Celeste and her father got to Dragon Vale Academy 4 months later after moving in, Celeste was feeling a bit sad that she was thinking of Lydia every day since she missed her, but she then came across two friends named Roberto and Anne they were at Celeste's age and they were wondering about what's up with her.

"Hello."

"What's your names?"

"I'm Roberto and this is my friend Anne."

"Hello there." Celeste replied.

"You've got lots of friends, and we just notice a few days you were lonely."

"Yeah, I just miss my best friend Lydia. We grew up in a village years ago, and we miss each other now every much."

"Celeste, sometimes it's hard to go away from your closest friends. But at least you will always remember them."

"You're right, maybe I can hang out with you guys if my other friends are too busy to hang out with me."

"Sure, we can do that." Anne aid "Right Roberto?"

"What? oh yeah right, we can do that Celeste."

* * *

A couple years later Celeste has grown up to be a 18 year old girl who looks more beautiful, and she loves her school and she feels like she doesn't want to leave. Her father had been not nice to her than she fought he would be, he was talking not nice to her about things that she shouldn't be doing even she can't help but to do it and it started at age 13 it was the fact that Elanna died and Nathaniel is on his own looking after his daughter.

_I wonder what I can do so I can see Lydia again? I know what I would do, I'll invite her to my school. She'll love it here and I bet that she misses me, so if she gets this letter she'll come to my school and learn magic. Then she'll get to see me again._

Celeste went up to her room and sat where her desk is, she got her pen and paper and wrote a letter to her friend and she was ready to have the wind pick it up and take it to where Lydia is.

"Ok Letter, you'll go straight to where Lydia is. She'll get it I hope." Celeste put her letter to Lydia in a envelope and went out to the front of the school on a windy day, she sighed as the wind picked up the letter to Lydia as Celeste let it go as the letter was been taken to where Lydia is.

* * *

In the village where she grew up in Lydia got a letter to her house one day while she was about to get into bed.

"What is this?" Lydia opened the envelope and it was a letter from her best friend that she hasn't seen in years, and Lydia was going to be happy that her best friend finally wrote her a letter.

_Dear Lydia_

_I'm now at Dragon Vale Academy and I really love it it there, I miss you so much since we've seen each other. After all these years I've learn magic more and more every day and now I learn how to keep my magic under control, I just wish we can see each other again so I've talked to my father about you coming to my school. He fought it would be a great idea for you to come to my school, you would meet my friends that I've made when I got there and you'll love to meet my teachers. They taught me how to use magic and how to control it, hope to see you whenever you can come to Dragon Vale Academy._

_From your best friend Celeste_

"Wow, Celeste is in Dragon Vale and she's inviting me to this school that she is now learning magic with her father. I'll go to that school and learn magic there."

* * *

The next day Lydia was writing down notes and things on the paper work from Dragon Vale Academy to let them know who she was and her info and the reason why she's joining Dragon Vale Academy, once the paper work was all done she send it to the school and the note send back to Lydia that she's good to go.

"I'm so excited to see my best friend again, after all these years of not seeing her. I can hardly wait to go to Dragon Vale Academy, she'll be so happy that we get to see each other since we were young."

Lydia was packing her things so she can leave for her first day of school in the next few weeks.

"I'm very excited for this now." Lydia went downstairs and saw her mother and father working on a few other things.

"Hey mom and dad."

"Hello Lydia, I heard in the next few weeks. You'll be going to the school where Celeste and her father goes to."

"And you'll be back together again, I bet you miss her so much."

"I sure have, ever since she left she's been thinking about me. It's been so long since we've seen each other, I can't wait to go there and see her."

"I bet you're very excited Lydia." Linda replied.

"I sure am mom, I can't wait to go to that school. Maybe you and dad can come one day."

"Someday we will Lydia, but you must now focus on your future at that school about learning magic."

"I will focus on that."

"That's our good girl."

* * *

At the day Lydia was going to the school, Dragon Vale Academy sure has changed a little bit from what we know.

_Nathaniel's POV_

_I spend too much time away from my family, there were times that I wasn't there when they needed me. I was hoping this school will get me, away from the past._

_But I was wrong._

_How can it come to this? how can the school become so empty? no one can bring back the pass, who can?_

_There was so much in common that came to me while I was wondering about how magic can be used around students and everything else. Or am I searching in the wrong place?_

_End of Nathaniel's POV_

* * *

Lydia had came to the Vale where Dragon Vale Academy was, and she was greeted by a merchant named Mustavio.

"Who are you?"

"The grand Mustavio, a name that you'll never forget."

"What is this place?"

"It's called Dragon Vale, the school is ahead of you."

"Oh, thanks for your help."

"What's your name?" Mustavio asked.

"My name's Lydia, and I'm here to go to Dragon Vale Academy for my first day of school. Because my best friend is there, and she invited me there."

"I see, well I talk to you later young lady."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

* * *

At the front of the school Lydia saw how huge the school's front doors are.

"Wow! this place is amazing. This is so amazing that I get to come here, I think I'm going to love this school." Lydia was at the doors as she knocked on them "Hello? I guess no one heard that, gosh there's no way I can open these doors by myself. Maybe I'll find something to help me if I look around." Lydia walked around the water fountain but didn't see anyone there.

"My friend said she would wait for me right, but I guess she's not here yet." Lydia touched something at the fountain and she was shocked when the doors opened "Woah, at least now I get to go inside." Lydia walked in and no one was there to welcome her to the school "That's odd, no one's here. Maybe I'll see students if I walk around." Lydia walked around the grand hallway til she heard some scratching noise.

"What's that scratching noise?" Lydia walked closer til she founded the storage room "It sounds like someone or something is scratching on wood, I wonder who or what's in there? I better be careful." Lydia walked in the room "Hello?" then a voice made Lydia jumped.

"HURRY UP! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS JOKE!"

"Who are you?" Lydia asked.

"My name is Zak, and I'm a mighty dragon." he replied.

"A dragon? I bet a dragon won't fit in this small cabinet."

"Well let me out and you'll see."

"Why are you hiding in this cabinet?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not hiding, I'm locked up. Get me out!"

"How come you're the only one I found here in this school?"

"What do you mean I'm the only one? there's hundreds of students and thousands of teachers here in this Academy, go look at the entrance hall. You'll find them and maybe one of them, will LET ME OUT!"

"Why are you locked in there?"

"I don't know! I don't even who the hell I am! someone made me drink something, and the next thing I know was I was in there in the dark."

"How can I open this cabinet door?"

"Let me see, is there a lock or anything near or around the door?"

"I don't see anything, but I do see something glowing above the cabinet door." Lydia pointed out.

"That must be a rune, touch it, don't worry it won't hurt you. It should open the door." Lydia did what he wanted her to do and as Lydia touched the rune the door burst opened and it was a wolf that she had set free "I've been locked in there for hours if not days, it was about time that someone let me out."

"You're not a student!"

"No, but my name is Zak and I'm a teacher's falmier."

"Look, I'm the one who let you out so don't hurt me." Lydia was nervous as the wolf stared at her.

"Hurt you? oh yeah, I know the dragons can be initiating."

"A dragon? you're not a dragon you're a wolf."

"A wolf? don't be silly, look at my wings and...What? no wings?! STUPID POTION!"

"I better get going now, it's nice meeting you. Bye bye." Lydia took the ring of keys from the cabinet as she was about to walk out of the room from the door she came in til Zak stopped her as she walked out of the room.

"Wait for me, I'll go with you."

"Since you're the only one I found here in this school, I guess I have no other choice."

"Thanks. But I don't know your name."

"My name's Lydia."

"I'm Zak, thanks for freeing me." Lydia and Zak walked around the school til they were near the stature of a dragon "There's no one here, some on the new girl's here answer us hello?"

"See what I've tolled you? it's weird."

"Maybe they're all in the dinner hall, or in the studies." Zak then notice that no one has answered him "I see, if you talk in the studies you get in trouble see. That's why no one's answering."

"Well, my best friend tolled me she would welcome me here. But she's nowhere to be found."

"We'll see where the students are Lydia, we'll find them." Zak and Lydia walked around the school til they found a book on the floor.

"What happened to this book? it looks like a few pages are missing." Lydia picked up the book.

"This is my...Mya's book, yeah Mya. She's one of the students that changed me into a wolf."

"I wonder if someone, or something ripped this book? maybe an animal?"

"Why are you looking at me when you said animal? I'm a mighty dragon and I have much better things to do then to rip a book apart."

"I'm sorry Zak, if you weren't lock up you could have torn the pages for revenge."

"Well that makes no sense that I was locked in there and could have touched the note book."

"Wait, I can't read this writing. It's magic writing this is, I wish I can understand what this means."

A few minutes later Lydia and Zak were in the garden "Ahh, finally some fresh air." Zak and Lydia walked in the garden area til Zak smelled something.

"Zak, what are you doing?"

"I smell some nice perfume." Lydia then started to get excited.

"It might lead us to someone." Lydia then followed Zak til they saw the doll where the smell is.

"Over here Lydia, this is where the smell is coming from."

"This is Celeste's doll, but why is it doing here? Celeste promise me that she would keep it with her."

"Who's Celeste? Lydia? Lydia!? answer me LYDIA!?"

* * *

_Flash back_

_"Celeste do you really have to go?"_

_"Yes I have to, my dad's now a school director now and we have to go live in the Academy."_

_"Does that mean, we can't be best friends anymore?"_

_"No! You'll always be my best friend Lydia, look I found this in one of my mother's books. It's a ritual of friendship, with it we'll be best friends forever."_

_"But it's magic, is it dangerous?"_

_"Don't be scared Lydia, just give me your hands and repeat after me. I'm Celeste, swear to remember Lydia forever. And to never break a bond of friendship even distance drift us. Your turn now."_

_"I'm Lydia, swear to remember Celeste forever. And to never break a bond of friendship even distance drift us."_

_"With this gift, from my heart to yours. It shows our everlasting friendship, and to help you to never forget me."_

_"What are you doing? I can't accept that, your mom gave it to you."_

_"Yes you can, this is my gift to you."_

_"Oh I know what I'll give you, with this gift from my heart to yours. Will shows our everlasting friendship, and to never forget me."_

_"But Lydia, this has ever been with you since I known you and it has never left your side. Are you sure you want to give it to me?"_

_"Yes, as long as you're sure and I'm sure about giving me your mom's pendent."_

_"I will never forget you Lydia."_

_"I promise I'll come join you one day I swear."_

_"Goodbye Lydia."_

_"I kept my promise Celeste don't go, I've been looking for you."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

Lydia then saw that she walked all the way back to the grand hallway as Lydia looked at what she's at.

"Gosh my head, why am I all the way to the entrance hall? Zak!"

"I'm here Lydia."

"Zak, what happened?"

"You were walking away from me as I was calling your name, and you didn't answer me."

"I didn't know, what happened after I faint when I picked up the doll?"

"I have no clue."

"When I fainted I had a dream, or it was a vision. Yes more like a vision, you saw her behind this gate."

"Saw who? I haven't seen anyone since you got here."

"LAIR! you must have seen her behind this gate, you must have seen her."

"Right, I bet the teachers will help you with the visions that you're having." Zak replied.

"Zak please listen to me, we must open this gate."

"If you say so, the school needs power if you want to open it."

"I'm not sure what happened to everyone in this school, everyone but you."

"Come on Lydia are you coming?" Lydia and Zak went back to the garden as Lydia notice what came up in her mind.

"I still don't understand, why was walked all the way back to the entrance hall. Maybe someone's trying to lead me somewhere."

"Or holding you back so you wouldn't go far." Zak added.

"It's not the visions that are stopping me Zak, Celeste and the students are around here somewhere. And I attend to find them." Lydia and Zak then entered the basement which is a littler scary.

"Lydia, let's get-get out of here! This place is HAUNTED!"

"Haunted? what are you talking about?" Lydia asked.

"Shhh, stay quite or they'll hear you. Everyone knows in this school basement is full of ghosts."

"Zak, please tell me that why a dragon like you would be scared of the dark?"

"You heard that! let's leave while we still can!" Lydia and Zak wandered in the school basement til they saw the crates that had Mustavio's name on it.

"These must be the crates that have Mustavio's name on them."

"What? you met Mustavio?"

"Yes I did, he comes to this school and brings his good for all of the students." Lydia replied.

"He'll be happy that you saw them."

"I'll tell him that I saw his crates the next time, I see him." Lydia and Zak walked more til she heard the noise was getting louder "That noise is coming from somewhere around here." Lydia and Zak walked a little more til she saw a opening in the wall she knew what was making the noises "Ah ha, see it was the wind coming from this open wall. See I tolled you the basement wasn't haunted, are you still scared O mighty dragon?"

"That's not funny, not anyone can be a brave as you are."

"I'm sorry Zak, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Don't worry Lydia, I'm used to it."

"Cheer up Zak, let's see what this passage leads too." Lydia and Zak went through the opening til Lydia heard something fell out and broke "No! no no no no, why did it had to break?" Lydia was so upset she picked up her pendent and all of the broken pieces.

"Oh, what is that?"

"A musical pendent, Celeste gave it to me a long time ago."

"Maybe you can just put it back together, and fix it."

"It's very special to me, it's the only present I have left from Celeste."

"We'll find someone, or even better. Ask a teacher to fix it for you."

"Do you forget that the school is empty? I picked up all the pieces so let's keep going." Lydia replied.

"I'm sure the caretaker will be able to fix, your pendent Lydia."

* * *

**Zak and Lydia were now in the Academy's water way til Lydia saw a machine that are like the ones to give the school power.**

**"Don't touch any of these things."**

**"You have a better idea?" Lydia asked.**

**"I sure do, let's find the caretaker so he can fix this."**

**"Zak, you know that he's nowhere to be found. But let's see if we can get this thing working again."**


	5. Trail 1, visions around about

Zak and Lydia were now in the Academy's water way til Lydia saw a machine that are like the ones to give the school power.

"Don't touch any of these things."

"You have a better idea?" Lydia asked.

"I sure do, let's find the caretaker so he can fix this."

"Zak, you know that he's nowhere to be found. But let's see if we can get this thing working again."

After a couple of minutes Lydia got the machine in the water works working, Zak was amazed.

"You fix it, you're amazing. How do you fix things like that?"

"Let's just say I had experience on repairing stuff." Lydia and Zak walked around til they saw the door that leads to another room "Let's move these tools and see what's behind that door."

When Lydia and Zak walked in the next room, it was the machine room.

"I'm having all this trouble because of this darn potion."

"Which potion?"

"The one that the students made me drink as you can see, I was changed into a wolf while I was knocked out."

"That's awful, I'll be sure that the students who did this to you will apologize to you."

"Yeah, thanks." Lydia then saw some weird machine she looked at it and fought.

"What are these machines?"

"It looks like we found the machine room." Zak said "This room give the whole school power, the caretaker checks them everyday just be to sure that everything is working right."

"Let's see if I can get the whole school power." Lydia did the machine room time til she got the whole school power.

"It looks like all the machines are working now, I bet there's no machine you can't fix."

"I did this when I was 12 years old and I made money for doing that."

"Wow, I wish anyone can be as good as you." Lydia and Zak walked all the way back to the entrance hall and went to the gate and opened it to get to the other part of the school "We can get to the second section of the Academy now."

"It's all the way in there, re you sure you're allowed to go there."

"Yes I am, I'm a students...Teachers falimler." Lydia and Zak went up the stairs til Lydia stopped and Zak looked down at Lydia "Lydia, what's wrong?"

"I'm don't feel good Zak, I..."

* * *

_Vision_

_"Father! wait!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I..."_

_"What do you want to tell me Celeste? hurry up, I don't have all day."_

_"I...I miss you father, you never had time to spend with me. You always uses your work as to run away."_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Don't you understand that I need you father, I...I love you, don't you love me?"_

_"If you ever need to talk to me, I'll be in my office. And one last thing Celeste, grow up already. This kinda crybaby talk doesn't suit a girl your age."_

_"Celeste, why did you leave?"_

_"Nathaniel, what happened?"_

_"I..."_

_"Where's Celeste?"_

_"I miss you Celeste, why did you go away from me?"_

_"What's going on in here? Nathaniel answer me."_

_"No, I can't keep this away from my task." _

_End of vision_

* * *

"Where am I again? Zak?"

"I'm here Lydia, darn you walked fast."

"Zak, I had another vision. But it was different than the first one."

"This looks like it's following the clues we found so far, if they went together that will make more sense."

"What is this place called? I never came here before."

"It's called the whispering stairway, the only way to the second section of the school is the guardian's hall just ahead." Zak replied.

"Upstairs! that's where the students were heading, it's odd is they weren't in panic or in a hurry."

"Right, I bet the teachers will help you with the visions that you're having." Lydia then saw a stone door which she wonder what it was.

"Great, this door doesn't have a handle or even a lock. Is this a real door? if it is, how am I suppose to get in this room?"

"If I'm right, this door can only be open by magic." When Lydia and Zak got to the door where it leads to the hall of Guardians, Zak wanted to know about Celeste "Lydia, can you tell me more of Celeste?"

"Celeste and I grew up in a small village far away from here, she lived their til her mother died when her father Nathaniel became the school director in this Academy. Now that she's invited me here I can't wait to see her, but I haven't seen anyone since I got here." Lydia then knocked on the door.

"State your name! stranger who seeks to enter the hall of guardians."

"What's that voice? what do I say?"

"It's the guardians, quick answer them."

"I'm Lydia and accompanied by Zak, as in the grandmaster of nightingale." after that line the door was opened to the guardians hall "Zak are you ok?"

"No it's ok I'm fine, can I stay here."

"No way you're coming with me." Lydia and Zak walked in the room "Are you the ones who spoken us through the door?"

"We are."

"Who a-are you?"

"We're the guardians of this Academy, we protect this against bad people. By order or Nathaniel, only students and school staff. They can go to the upper section of the school."

"But I really need to go there. The area below is empty."

"Strangers are not allowed to go there."

"Zak say something, tell them to open the way so we can pass."

"I'm Zak and I'm the one who is in this school, can you please let us pass?"

"We've already answered this question, only students and school staff. They can go to the upper section of the school."

"Are you really in this school?" Lydia asked.

"Yes I am, I bet they didn't notice that I'm a wolf. I wonder what Nathaniel's up to? why would he not let anyone go upstairs?"

"Why would he stop them from coming back down?"

"Why would he do that?"

"I have no clue, if we can find out down here. We'll find out what's going on from upstairs."

"Let's go somewhere else, since these Guardians won't let us pass." Zak and Lydia went back downstairs in the whispering stairway "That was very safe that Nathaniel blocked the upper section of the school, now that only teachers and students can pass them."

"Maybe we have to find another way up, or they'll help us to get away for us to go up there."

"I wonder if anyone is up there, who will foil his plans?"

"For me? I can try to dress up as one of the students, the guardians have to let us pass."

"That's stupid Lydia, you won't fool with that. We have to try to get the guardians to help us, no matter if they want to or not." Lydia and Zak walked til they saw the window that lets them see the dinner hall from there "You can see the dinner hall from here."

"It looks like it's empty, it's alway good to have a meal with friends."

"Yeah, I was always sitting by myself."

"Zak it doesn't matter that wherever you sit, people around you laugh and share good times."

"Dragon's seats in the dinner hall is always had been the same as before."

"So when do dragons seat and eat? or sit on chairs at all?"

"Oh it's because...Shh! I hear something from down the stairs. Let's go check it out, HELLO! ANYONE HERE!" Zak and Lydia walked down the stairs til she saw a brass key on the floor, she picked it up.

"Why is this key doing here?"

"Well Students steals the caretaker's keys all the time."

"Well, maybe he lost it."

"That could be it too, but once we find out what happen here." Zak and Lydia walked down the stairs and went up a set of stairs to the caretaker's office.

"This little brass key fis nice, let's see if anyone's in this room." Lydia opened the door as she and Zak walked in "Sorry to just walked in there but no one answered and...Hello? darn it, it's empty like the rest of the school. The door was locked and no one's in here."

"So that might mean the caretaker locks his door when he leaves, that he might not come back til later."

"Or come back at all." Lydia then saw a staff that had a dragon's head on the end of it "Look at this beautiful staff, uh? my name's on it. Could it be for me? maybe a present from Celeste?"

"Every new candidate who comes to this school has a staff like yours."

"Really?"

"Yep, every new student here gets one." Lydia then went to the caretaker's desk and saw a parchment opened on his table.

"What's this old Parchment?"

"I don't know, it wasn't there the last time I came here."

"Why would some teacher failmer come to the caretaker's office?"

"Oh, I was giving this message from my master."

"You said it wasn't here the last time you came here."

"Right, but my master wanted this message to be delivered next week."

"Right I'll keep this parchment with me, until I can have a discussion with you and your master." Lydia replied.

"You can't do that."

"Oh why not?"

"The caretaker will be mad if he finds out you're messing with his stuff."

"I'll be in trouble for the next few years anyway, do you remember of teh stuff I wasn't suppose to touch since I came here?" Lydia then picked up the next parchment and it had a letter of sending Lydia back home was a bad idea "Send me back home? this note doesn't make any sense. For what we see here, the caretaker wasn't in any hurry when he left. But he didn't finish writing this note."

"Right maybe he didn't had time to finish this note when something was going on in this school."

"But they wanted to send me back home."

"We'll fix this as soon as we find out what's going on in this Academy."

"They tolled us that they shut everything down, but I just don't know why." Lydia then walked to the safe area where something was inside the cabinet which is in a safe.

"If anyone catches us, I'll tell them about all this is what was going on since you got here."

"That's acting like a thief, we've been finding clues and they're going on with what's going on here. And since you're with me, you don't have to worry about getting caught."

"Uh..." After a couple of seconds Lydia got the safe open, she took of what was in a safe.

"Look at that jewelry, I love things like that."

"We found the caretaker's most coolest thing ever."

"What does this do?"

"It lets you read the magical language that is written in this school." Zak said "Is it's true, you should be able to read the map on the wall now."

"I can Zak, I can understand the writing now. This will help us allot."

"But I think the caretaker will not be happy with us playing with his circlet."

"If we find him that means we won't be alone anymore, and when we do see him we won't need the circlet. So we can just, give it back to him." Lydia and Zak then walked out of the caretaker's office as they heard something flew past them.

"Lydia, did you heard that?"

"YES! what was it?!"

"I don't know."

"Maybe this means we're not so alone anymore." Lydia and Zak walked all the way back to the entrance hall to see some writing on the plate. "I can read what's written now." Lydia began to read the plate "It says and I quote; It's inspired by the dragons who were in here the vale, at that time Nightingale and Winter Owl made this school by using wisdom. Then they notice taht power will be one using magic and then they knew that magic won't be used without balance." Lydia then had something in her mind "Nightingale, Zak is your master one of his heirs?"

"Yes, Grand Master Nightingale." Zak and Lydia then went up the stairs and went back to the guardian's liar "How can I get to go to the other part of the Academy?"

"You need to become, a student."

"How will I do that?"

"By passing trails, like every Canaanite must before they become students of this Academy."

"What is the trail of allegiance?"

"It will test, your knowledge of this school. You can find the answers you are looking for."

"They're rules to this one young one, if a guardian tells you the answers you can find. It will be cheating."

"My brother's are all right, I can only wish you luck."

"Can you tell me what the trail of wisdom is?"

"It will test the wisdom that is held in you, and it will be of the runes that magic is in this school."

"I would like to learn more about the trail of Triumph before I face you."

"Fear has always been a human's weakness, the fear is all what the human being is scared of one of the things it has done before. You sussed or fail and go back where you came from, never to return. The guardian of Triumph has spoken."

"How can I open the doors to the trail rooms?"

"Stand 3 magical door ways, no magic words you must say. Fully made of stone; no handles or locks do they wear. And only open by a students wooden spear."

"The students wooden spear, yes I have it because I found it in the caretaker's office."

"You will turn your key three times, and knock on the floor and point at the gem at the end of your spear."

"Shh, are you trying to get us killed?" Zak whispered.

"We know, we are still working on it." Zak and Lydia went all the way down the stairs til they saw the first trail room door before the last set of stairs to the entrance hall.

"Do as the guardians tolled you, it should open the door."

"Let's hope this works." Lydia replied.

"And in just a few seconds it'll be open."

"If the instructions they give us, go like this. Turn your key three times, knock on the floor and point at the gem." Lydia did what the guardians tolled her and in a few seconds the door shattered and it was open "Cool, it shattered the door." Lydia and Zak walked into the trail room and Lydia knew it was a test "I'm so stressed, I hate tests."

"Come on Lydia, we don't have have a choice if we want to foil Nathaniel's plans."

"Zak, Nathaniel's not like that he's..."

"How can he uses the guardians to be sure no one will come to disturb him while he comes up with his evil plans, lucky for us he forgot about you Lydia. He fought you wouldn't be able to pass the trails and try to stop him."

"Zak enough! Nathaniel's one of the sweetest of my best friend's father, I'm not standing here listening to you badmouth him."

"But..."

"But nothing, I'm sure he'll be able to tells us what's going on in this Academy. Now let me get to this trail." After a few seconds Lydia has passed the first trail "I did it! I passed the first trail."

"Yeah, but there's still two more to go."

"Oh god, can you be more negative?"

"Sure, if you pass all the trails the guardians might not let us pass."

"Oh my god, what a dragon who will be negative about what's going on right now."

"A dragon? I'm just a wolf, the way things are doing I doubt it's going to change anytime soon." Zak replied.

"Look, we'll get through the trails in no time. Soon we'll be at the upper part of the Academy and they'll be plenty of people to help you." Lydia and Zak went to the balcony of the school that leads to two room when Zak was scared.

"Wait, I don't want to go on."

"Zak, you're shaking! are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine ok."

"Come on Zak, yes you're scared. What's wrong?"

"I'm scared of heights."

"A dragon scared of heights?"

"I just can't stand heights ok, I fell and broke my wing when I tried to fly for the first time." Zak replied.

"Oh my gosh, are you going to go on?"

"Ok I will try, please try to stay away from high places like this." Lydia and Zak went to a door.

"Come on Zak, let's go back inside." Lydia and Zak went back inside and walked to see a few ripped pages from the note book that they found "A few ripped pages from the note book we found, it has some writing about a nidgeles fruit that grows on a nidgeles tree." Lydia and Zak then found the second trail room door "I'm really starting to enjoy this." Lydia did what she did at the first trail room door and the whole door glows light blue, and then the door shattered. They walked in and they saw the stairs were moved. "Great, how am I suppose to get to where the trail is?"

"I remember this, teachers move the stairs when they candidate passes his trails."

"That a look there Zak, there's a broken window on the other balcony."

"Broken window? maybe that's the reason why everyone's missing. Hurry Lydia! let's get out of here!"

"Calm down O' mighty dragon, what you mean is that lever we need to press to move the stairs." Lydia pressed on the lever and the stairs moved to the other balcony "See? we just had to move the stairs til they reached the other balcony."

Lydia and Zak went to the study room where Lydia saw a magical lock on the door. "What the heck? why did they put a game on this door?"

"It's not a game, it's a magical lock. Teachers lock this door to keep students from using the other study when this one isn't full."

"So do you think, they use this door to imprison someone or something?"

"Yikes, you're right. Are you sure, you want to open this door?" Zak asked nervously "It could be dangerous."

"Danger or not, we must find out." Lydia replied after a few minutes of the puzzle trying to figure it out the door burst open with a owl flew out of the other room.

"HIDE! IT'S THE BEAST!" Zak screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"I tolled you not to open this door, now that the creature's lose and we're in danger."

"Wait a second, we don't know if this other study is dangerous yet. That was only a bird, now stop being a scaredy cat and follow me." Lydia and Zak walked to the other study room "Celeste! can you hear me! this school's so empty, my wildest dreams. I wish it wasn't like this."

"Lydia, you're doing great. I never fought anyone would have made it this far."

"I'm just not happy that this school is empty, if only if we could find someone."

"It's ok Lydia, I'm sure we'll be able to find out what happened to Celeste and the other students." Zak replied as Lydia founded the second few ripped pages of the note book they found.

"Another few ripped pages from the note book, these pages are talking about yew lock leaves." LYdia and Zak walked until they were at a window at the pantry just passed the dining room "If we climb through this window, we'll be able to get through the broken window in the trail room."

"What? are you crazy!? if you fell, it'll kill you." Zak screamed "I knew there's another way to get to the second section of the academy."

"Another way?"

"Yes, I knew there's another way. Change me into a dragon so I can fly you up there."

"But the problem is Zak we still need things for the potion so we can turn you back into a dragon." Lydia and Zak saw a lift that goes down to another room "I wonder where this lift would take us to? do you mind getting in first? I'm not sure if I fit."

"What? you want to sent me down here alone without knowing what's at the other end?"

"Oh alright then, I'll get in first."

At the other end Lydia and Zak were in some kind of wine cave.

"What is this room?"

"I don't know, I never came here before. But some students said that they have never been here before."

"It's some kind of wine cave."

"I've never knew that name, I have heard of the wine cave, but I wasn't sure if this was it." Zak replied.

"It's funny if I remember this, Celeste's parents used to have a wine cave like this where we used to play while we were young."

"Good and now that it's empty we can leave this place." Lydia went to see barrels that belonged to Mustavio the merchant she met on the river side "These barrels must be belonged to Mustavio, the merchant I met at the river side." Lydia and Zak when went through the basement to the Academy's water way to the forest.

"Lydia, I just know something."

"Zak, please don't leave." Lydia stopped as Zak ran to Lydia.

"Lydia, are you ok?" Zak asked.

* * *

_Vision_

_"Celeste." The garden of Dragon Vale Academy "WHat a wonderful surprise."_

_"I'm so sorry to wake you up, but I just came to tell you what I found Look!" Celeste showed a nice painting of her mother to the talking tree._

_"That's a very beautiful painting of you Celeste, it looks for realistic."_

_"No you don't understand, it's not me. It's a portrait of my mother."_

_"Oh, if she were here, I'm sure you'll be mistaken for sisters."_

_"I know, it's so much how we look alike." Celeste then looked down at the picture, the tree notice that Celeste looked unhappy._

_"What's wrong dear?" he asked "You seemed troubled?"_

_"Since I look so much like my mother, why doesn't my father love me like he loves her?"_

_At the grave of Elanna from the childhood Lydia, Nathaniel and Celeste were sad on the day that Elanna died._

_"I'm so sorry Celeste, if you need anything. I will always be there." Celeste looked up at Lydia and sniffed._

_"Thank you Lydia, but nothing will replace my mother."_

_"Poor Celeste, I've never forget that time on such a sad day."_

_"You're father and I are still here Celeste."_

_"Get up Celeste, it's time to go. Crying won't do any good." Nathaniel got up as he started to walk away. Lydia and Celeste followed him._

* * *

**Chapter 6 preview**

**Lydia then notice that she had another vision.**

**"Gosh these visions, Zak in my vision I saw Celeste...Zak? Zak!? where are you?!" but no one heard Lydia "Great the only person, animal. Whatever, I sure wonder where Zak is right now." Lydia walked to a tree she sighed for a minute "Could this be the tree that I saw in my last vision?" Lydia was puzzled as she looked at the tree "Visions of Celeste, and now I am standing here trying to talk to a tree." Lydia then had a idea "Maybe if I play this song in my pendent, maybe it'll.." before Lydia could try her idea, she then forgot that her pendent was broken "Oh, I forgot it was broken. I could fix it, if I had some tolls and spare parts with me." Lydia walked back the way she came to run into Zak who is lying down near the bridge way they came the other side in "Zak?"**

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Zak's a liar

Lydia then notice that she had another vision.

"Gosh these visions, Zak in my vision I saw Celeste...Zak? Zak!? where are you?!" but no one heard Lydia "Great the only person, animal. Whatever, I sure wonder where Zak is right now." Lydia walked to a tree she sighed for a minute "Could this be the tree that I saw in my last vision?" Lydia was puzzled as she looked at the tree "Visions of Celeste, and now I am standing here trying to talk to a tree." Lydia then had a idea "Maybe if I play this song in my pendent, maybe it'll.." before Lydia could try her idea, she then forgot that her pendent was broken "Oh, I forgot it was broken. I could fix it, if I had some tolls and spare parts with me." Lydia walked back the way she came to run into Zak who is lying down near the bridge way they came the other side in "Zak?"

"Lydia?" Zak asked nervously "Is..it you?"

"It's me Zak, why did you abandon me?"

"I didn't abandon you, but I couldn't go any more far than this."

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"Because there's a creature in that forest, it is the garden of the forest of Dragon Vale."

Lydia and Zak went back in the Academy to the basement and saw a wall with weird letters on it.

"What are these strange letters?"

"I don't know, but I think those are the letter of the old parchment that we found in the care taker's office."

"Well let's see what's behind this door, and if we never came here we would still be back in the entrance hall." Lydia did the puzzle, it took her a couple of minutes until the wall disappeared Zak then heard a noise and jumped.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Zak shrieked.

"HUH?" Lydia was confuses "W-what did you scream for? you made my heart skip a beat."

"I-I heard something when the door vanished."

"Zak, quit it! I've already told you there are NO GHOSTS!" Lydia and Zak then ended themselves in the wine cave so they went into the forest outside of the Academy to talk to Mustavio.

"Welcome back Lydia, how may I help you?"

"Mustavio I broke my pendent earlier, will you be able to repair it?" Lydia showed the pendent to Mustavio.

"I'll be able to fix it, but maybe we can find the care taker first."

"I'm sorry Mustavio, he is nowhere to be found."

"I have something to tell you before I can give you the game pieces for the minotaur maze."

"Ok, but what do I have to do since I don't have any money left to buy them?"

"My crates and barrels are in the Academy and I am not allowed in without anyone from the Academy."

"Ok, I found the crates and the barrels for you."

"Good, now where do I find them?" Mustavio asked.

"First you go in..."

After a couple of minutes Mustavio has everything he needed.

"Now here are your game pieces." he said as Lydia got them, so she and Zak went to the garden to find a game on one of the seats in the garden watch.

"Lydia try this, it's called the minotaur maze."

"So this is the game I was wondering about." Lydia said "Zak have you played this?"

"Yeah, it's fun I've seen other students play. You have to move the goblin to the stairs without being caught by the minotaur, if you do that you'll win what the goblin found in the treasure box."

"Ok maybe we can win something to help you with the potion that we need to make." Lydia played the game and she won a seed that was to one of the ripped pages they found on the note book "WOAH!" Lydia was shocked.

"You won?" Zak asked "I can't see."

"It's a nidgeles seed, that we need a fruit from it we can use it to hurt you back into a dragon." Lydia did some stuff before they can plant the seed, they got the water going in the school; they used a magical device that makes a picture of the tree on the ground and they ran into the water way yew lock leaves "Yew lock leaves. We need these for your potion, which color should I take?"

"Just take the color you think it's best." Zak said as Lydia took the blue colored ones, then they went back to the garden and put the seed into the ground.

"Now we'll see what else we have to do." Lydia was puzzled about what Zak was saying about the note book "Hmmm.. How does he know the writing if he can't read the magical language?" Lydia waited and nothing happen then she heard a noise "What's wrong Zak?" she asked as another noise was heard.

"Shhh!" Zak shushed Lydia.

"What?" Lydia asked quietly.

"I fought I heard something, I think we're being watched." Zak and Lydia then just stared at the fact that the tree wasn't growing.

"Great, we did everything what the note book says and nothing is working."

"Lydia! we're not done yet, you need to say the magical spell."

"Oh, oops." Lydia's face went red for a minute.

"Now this spot away from the circle is a great spot to make the tree grow, now just say the spell and the tree should grow." Zak replied.

"Trishnare vitareria, insulfius, nigilis, arboretan." with that spell the tree grow and it was ready with fruit growing on the tree.

"You did it Lydia, the tree grew." Lydia and Zak went to the tree.

"They're so high, and there's no way I could reach them."

"Climb the tree, shake anything but do something!" Zak wasn't happy "We must get those fruits."

"Sounds like you're in a hurry to drink that potion." Lydia then spotted a idea "We can get to the tree from the studies to get the fruit from up there." Lydia and Zak went to the dinning room to see the last few paged of the note book "The last few pages of the note book, they're no more ripped pages of the note book. It says something about the hidden flower." Lydia and Zak went up to the balcony of the studies and got the fruit "See? it's easier to get the fruit from up here." Lydia looked at Zak "We can use this for your potion."

"Lydia, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just can't stand being in this wolf body any longer."

"It's ok Zak, it's just the school's empty and there's no one here to be found. This is driving everyone crazy." Lydia looked down at Zak "We'll get through this as soon as we can ok, just a little bit longer."

"I will Lydia." Zak replied as he and Lydia went back to the enchanted hallway to see Mustavio.

"I've been looking for you all over this school." Mustavio looked at Lydia and Zak who were shocked "You're not easy to find ms Lydia."

"I fought you weren't allowed in the school?"

"I am not, but I can't let you down." Mustavio showed Lydia spare parts to fix her pendant with "I found these pieces while I was looking for you."

"Yay!" Lydia was happy "You can now fix my pendant."

"All I need is tools to fix it." Mustavio said as Lydia and Zak went back to the storage room to see the care taker's tools.

"With these tools, Mustavio should be able to repair my pendent." Lydia took the tools as she and Zak went back to see Mustavio, Lydia showed him the tools "Will these tools do?" she asked.

"Yes, these are what I need to repair your pendent." after a good couple of minutes Mustavio repaired Lydia's pendent.

"You did it Mustavio, now it is fixed." Lydia then played the lullaby on her pendent "See Zak, that's the lullaby I was talking about."

"I heard it from somewhere, it's beautiful. But I don't remember where I have heard it from."

"Where did you heard it? unless you have heard Celeste singing the lullaby you could have heard it from her." Lydia turned to Mustavio "Mustavio, if I find anyone here I will tell them that you are here."

"Thanks ms Lydia, good luck on finding wherever everyone is." Mustavio started to walk out of the school "Time for me to go back to my wagon before someone catches me inside." Lydia and Zak went to the glade as Zak stayed behind a tree.

"Zak, are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Lydia asked.

"I don't want to go in the glade." Zak said, Lydia didn't listen.

"Geez! who would have fought a dragon could be so scared." Lydia then walked to the tree that she tried to wake up earlier.

"Hey I heard that!" Zak said back as Lydia starred at the tree.

"Could the song from my pendent wake this tree?" she opened the pendent as the tree woke up.

"Celeste my dear, it's been a long time since..." the tree than saw that Lydia wasn't Celeste "Oh, you're not Celeste who are you?"

"I am so sorry to wake up mr tree, my name's Lydia."

"If I am correct, Celeste said that she had a best friend named Lydia. Is that you?"

"It's me, Celeste spoke of me?" Lydia was shocked.

"She did, she said you were her best friend to her. And you were very important to her."

"Awww, she is so sweet."

"I am a tree and the keeper of this vale my name is Elvandar, I am pleased to meet Lydia who Celeste spoken about before."

"I had a vision of Celeste and you talking about something." Lydia replied "Because when I got here to this school, I wondered why everyone had vanished."

"I'm afraid I won't be in any help, the last time I saw Celeste; was many years ago. The one thing I have found out the last time after her last visit someone peeled the skin off of my bark and ran away."

"What?" Lydia was then not happy "How could someone be mean and hurt you like that, if I find someone who did that I'll be sure they come back here to say sorry." Lydia notice the peeled bark skin on the tree "Did Celeste come here often?"

"She often did, but the last time she visit she wasn't happy. And things weren't going very well with her father."

"I bet that she misses me, and it's because of her mother not being around it has broken her heart." Lydia said "Who would be the person who ripped the bark off of you?"

"It a a student who used a sharp knife and I groaned in pain as a student he got so scared he ran away."

"I'll be sure they come here and say sorry no matter what." Lydia almost forgot that she needed something to turn Zak back into a dragon "Can you help me find the hidden flower, I have to make a potion to change a wolf back into a dragon."

"I'll give you the hidden flower, and then once you come back with Celeste. I'll give you the hidden flower." Elvandar made a flower grow in the ground as Lydia notice it was the hidden flower she was looking for.

"I'll come back here Elvandar with Celeste as soon as possible." Lydia walked back to the way she came "I'm sorry Elvandar I have to go now." then Zak saw that Lydia came back.

"Lydia, you're alive! did you ran away when the beast saw you?"

"I spoke with it." Lydia replied.

"What?! you spoke with the creature?!" Zak was shocked.

"Yes, and he gave us the hidden flower that we need for your potion." Lydia and Zak went back to the Academy to the dinning room and then to the wine cave to find a cauldron "Hey, this is what we need to brew your potion." Lydia brought the cauldron to the elevator and pressed the button as it went up, they went upstairs through the basement until they were back in the dinning room in the pantry.

"Now we're ready to brew my potion, and then I get to be turn back into a dragon." Zak was excited that they were going to brew his potion now.

"Ok this won't be hard, let me see what we need to do." it took Lydia a good couple of minutes until she brewed her first potion "This is ready Zak." Lydia let Zak have a drink of the potion as he passed out "Zak? the potion doesn't seemed to do anything you're still a wolf...Zak!? I better get some water to cool him off." Lydia was then getting a headache "Oh gosh, not now."

_Vision_

_"My daughter." Elanna coughed._

_"Mother don't talk, save your strength. You only have it left to fight the disease. We need you mother." Celeste as a young girl was crying that she hate to lose her mother._

_"I wish there was something I could do to help, someone once told me there's a cue for it. But I can't find a cue to save the one who means everything to me. All of these years was nothing but a waste of time." Nathaniel looked at his wife who is very ill "I just can't see her suffer like this."_

_"Nathaniel, Celeste is...*cough* so tired take her to *cough* to her room, she needs some rest."_

_"No! father can I sleep here with mom? father! FATHER!"_

_At the day Elanna died Celeste woke up to see her mother not breathing or moving._

_"Mother?" Celeste went to her mother "Mother come on." Celeste tried shaking her awake "You have to wake up, mother...We need you mother." Celeste was in tears as she tried everything to wake her mother up "FATHER! Help! someone help! please help us!" Celeste started to cry as she sobbed into her mother's dead body as her father saw how sad Nathaniel is. He had lost his wife and he has only his daughter with him now._

_Then at the next part of the vision Celeste is in her mother's room as a adult._

_"Before mother died, you were always there for needed of help father."_

_"Celeste! I'm here! answer me!" Lydia shouted._

_"But since she's gone, it seems like your happiness has left with her...why?"_

_End of vision_

Lydia then saw that she was at the second trail room door.

"My poor Celeste, what happened to you..." Lydia then looked "One of the trail room doors? Zak what is... Oh I remember the potion. ZAK WHERE ARE..." Lydia then saw a cat standing near her "Oh hello little kitty, are you lost like me? I have to go find Zak to make sure nothing happens to him."

"Well if you changed me into a cat for nothing then your wish is granted."

"Zak! oh gosh, the potion didn't work right."

"No it didn't, I won't be able to take you to the upper part of the school. What are we going to do now? I don't want to stay a cat forever! we have to find someone!"

"The only way to get through the second trail is to go on the broken window."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! it means walking on the school's roof!" Zak shouted as he and Lydia went to the panty.

"So you have to go on the roof to the second trail room through the broken window." Lydia said as Zak got on.

"If I fall, promise you will tell everyone that I tried once you find them."

"I promise, but Zak be careful."

While waiting in the second trail room Lydia waited for Zak.

"He sure has been gone for a long time, I wonder if something bad happened to him."

"Maybe he fell." Zak said in a girly voice.

"Oh no, what if he fell and...Hey Zak! that's not funny!"

"Haha!" Zak laughed "You should have seen your face, you were so worried."

"Zak, you scared me like that. Don't you ever do anything like that again." Lydia said.

"Sorry Lydia, but I got over my fear of heights." Zak and Lydia did the trail puzzle of the stairs until they both got to the second trail.

"We did it Zak, without you we would have never have made it this far." Lydia did the second trail and it took her a couple of minutes then she passed the second trail.

"Trail of wisdom is done, I sure hope the last one won't be too hard."

"When I passed everyone said the last trail is the hardest one." Lydia sighed after what Zak said as he and Lydia went to the last trail which is in the whispering stairway.

"Well, where is the last trail?"

"It'll start any moment now." Lydia was then in a scene of fire.

"Zak! what's going on." Lydia then saw a girl in the house "There's someone stuck up there." Lydia then remembered when her house was on fire and Nathaniel saved her life "I'll die if someone doesn't... NO NO NO! WHY are you making going through this again! I can't save her...me.. Nathaniel! where are you!" Lydia called but no one was there "I'll die if anyone doesn't come save me." Lydia then notice that the house will fall if no one doesn't do something "Nathaniel hurry up! that's it I can't wait any longer!" Lydia then charged "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" with that she passed the third trail, she then saw Zak beside her "Zak, I fought you were gone."

"I was here the whole time, the person has to face the third trail by him or herself."

"I'm glad it's over." Lydia sighed.

"You did it Lydia, now that you've passed the trails the guardians should let us pass." Lydia and Zak went to the guardian hall.

"Congratulations Lydia, you have passed all three trails, now there is no wrong choices you make only consequence of your actions. Now we will let you go to the upper section of the Academy." the guardians said.

"Thank you guardians." Lydia smiled as she notice that Zak has been lying to her since she met him "I know he has been lying to me by how much?" Lydia and Zak were then at the upper part of the school. Lydia walked to a pad that is red "Where does this pad lead to?"

"Lydia, you know I am a dragon. I usually fly."

"Well this pad doesn't seemed to be working for now." Lydia and Zak then went to Celeste's room "It would have been too easy to find Celeste in her room, and there's no clue that she left to tell us where she is now." Lydia sighed "I am starting to think that I will never see her again."

"I can't keep this to myself anymore." Zak groaned "Lydia there is something I have to tell you. The last time I've talked to Celeste, she was really sick."

"Talk to her?" Lydia was shocked that Zak lied that he didn't know her "You know Celeste?"

"Not really, we spoke to each other a couple of times and..."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Lydia yelled.

"I don't know!"

"LAIR! Lydia yelled back.

"I swear, I don't know where she is."

"And I bet you don't know what is going on in this school either huh? ZAK WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?!" Lydia was then angry with Zak.

"I'm not lying! I..."

* * *

**Chapter 7 preview**

**"You really think I'm that stupid, you have been lying to me since I've meet you." Zak was about to say something when Lydia cut him off "Letting out of the cabinet was a mistake, one that I will fix right now." Lydia ran out of Celeste's room "You stay locked in there until it takes you, how long it takes for you to tell me what is going on and what is going on in this damn school."**

**"Let me out first then I'll talk." Zak replied, Lydia didn't respond "Ok, I'll talk first then you let me out. My name is really Zak but I am not a teacher's a familiar..."**


	7. Mission in the school

"You really think I'm that stupid, you have been lying to me since I've meet you." Zak was about to say something when Lydia cut him off "Letting out of the cabinet was a mistake, one that I will fix right now." Lydia ran out of Celeste's room "You stay locked in there until it takes you, how long it takes for you to tell me what is going on and what is going on in this damn school."

"Let me out first then I'll talk." Zak replied, Lydia didn't respond "Ok, I'll talk first then you let me out. My name is really Zak but I am not a teacher's a familiar..."

_Vision_

_"I am so glad you have time for me father, this view is breath taking isn't it?"_

_"It sure is my daughter."_

_"I have something to tell you father, please don't be mad with me."_

_"Usually when you asked me that Celeste is you know I would get mad, so no I will not promise anything."_

_"Alright father, I just found a portrait of mother in the basement."_

_"HOW COULD YOU! I have told you not to touch any of your mother's belongings!"_

_"I know, but I miss her so much. Elvandar thinks we so much a look alike we could have been mistaken for sister, is that true?"_

_"Your mother is at peace where she is, do not bother her anymore. Now I have work to do."_

_"No! don't leave yet father! stay with me!" Celeste sighed at what she has done "What have I done to make him act like that?"_

_Nathaniel was demanding Zak for the item he has been waiting for._

_"I have waited long enough, give it to me now Zak!"_

_"Zak?!"_

_"Yes Nathaniel, but why won't you take it yourself?"_

_"GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" Nathaniel yelled as the orb was placed into Nathaniel's arms "Finally, no one's mind will be able to hide anything from me."_

_"What are you doing Nathaniel?"_

_"Just like me, you really never knew my daughter. You are no used to me anymore, now forget everything that has happened young nightingale."_

_"Zak Nightingale?"_

Lydia then notice she was somewhere else.

"Where did I landed again? Zak I have to...Oh yeah, I locked him up in Celeste's room. I better get going before he breaks anything in there." Lydia walked until she was in the laboratory to see a owl flying "Hey, that's the same owl that the door we opened to the study. " Lydia walked in the laboratory to see Zak sitting in front of her "Zak? how is this possible?"

"I am sorry Lydia for the lies I did, I need to be locked up again." Zak sighed "You were right, I have been lying since I've met you. You'e did everything for me while I was lying."

"Zak please, look at me." Lydia said "Zak what or who are you?"

"I am not a teacher's familiar I am not a dragon either, I'm a human just like you."

"Well, we'll see if we can find a potion that can change you back into a human." Lydia replied "How did you get out of Celeste's room?"

"I started to tell you everything until you walked away and I started screaming and yelling your name when I became face to face with the ghost of the school."

"Zak, there's no ghosts."

"When the ghost vanish, the door was opened so I followed you."

"Why were you telling me that you were a dragon?"

"I just wanted to be a dragon so everyone can stop laughing at me, everyone laughed at me and not getting to know me. It always have been like this ever since I was young, dragons are beautiful. And everyone loves them, so I fought if I become one everyone will think I'm handsome."

"So was it your note book we found?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah no one forced me to drink the potion, I did it myself."

"That stills doesn't say why you were locked up."

"When I drank the potion, I passed out like the one you did for me. Then I woke up in the dark in the wooden case where you found me with students laughing at me, they left a few minutes after they said it was time to go somewhere. And I haven't seen anyone besides you since."

"Why didn't you tell me you know Celeste?"

"Because when I saw that you were a new student, I was afraid that if you and Celeste see each other again you would forget about me. So I didn't say anything because I hoped we can become friends since you didn't know me yet."

"What does that have to do about knowing Celeste?"

"Everything, as soon as you found Celeste you would forget about me. So I said nothing about Celeste so you can forget about her. Now I know that all the lies I cost for you to be my only friend."

"Zak, you know you can have more than one friend. Even if me and Celeste are back together again we can still be friends." Lydia hugged Zak "Can you tell me what is going on in this school?"

"I don't know Lydia, it must have happened while I was locked up. And this is also weird."

"We must need to find out what is going on here, and we need to help anyone if they are in danger."

"Ok Lydia, I'll help you."

"We better get going, but for now on. No more lies, just tell me anything you know that could help us finding out the missing students."

"I promise Lydia." Zak then saw stuff for potion making "This is where I brew my first potion, hey let's see if we can make another one."

"Not now, because we need the things we need to make another one. Or find out what was wrong with the first one." Lydia then saw a plate with writing on it "Zak have you ever read this plate?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've took a look during this class. It says stuff can be in potions that are do things, but most people says it's all lies."

"Well maybe we can find out what is and how it could help us." Lydia and Zak found a room that controls all of the teleport pads.

"This is where teachers control the teleport pads, there's times where students can or can't go." Lydia got all of the teleport pads unlocked in a few minutes "Nice, you've unlocked all of the teleport pads." Lydia and Zak then found themselves in a art class room.

"Sweet, they have art classes?"

"Yep they have art classes here in this Academy, all we did in class is to paint something." Lydia walked over to a rune as Zak was scared and had to yell.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"Why not?" Lydia asked as she got scared by Zak's screaming "Why won't you let me touch this?"

"Because I pushed it once."

"So? that's it?"

"No, when you touch it has rire light. A teacher screamed and yelled at me as he quickly ran to turn it off, then he face me with his anger and her says he'll turn me into a frog if I ever touch one of these runes again." Lydia touched the rune with rire light as she and Zak went to a area where there's two teleport pads one yellow and one red "Maybe Nathaniel's off is in one of these teleport pads we take."

"I've used the teleport pads."

"Which one leads to Nathaniel's office?" Lydia asked "The red or the yellow?"

"I get lost while I use teleport pads, that's why I forget where I need to go."

"Have you try something to trick your memory?"

"I haven't, maybe it'll be easier for me if I go into them with you." Lydia and Zak went on the yellow teleport pad and they came across a footbridge to Nathaniel's office.

"I'm sorry Zak, but we have to cross this bridge to..."

"It's ok Lydia, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked nervously.

"I am scared, but I'll be fine." Zak followed Lydia across the bridge to find themselves in Nathaniel's office.

"Nathaniel! are you there!?"

"No one's in here Lydia, it's empty." Zak said.

"I wonder what has happened in this school before I got here?"

"No idea, but whatever is going on it doesn't sound good." Lydia looked on Nathaniel's desk to see a drawing of a orb, she picked up the pages that have drawings of the orb but Lydia can't seemed to read it with the circlet.

"I found these drawings, they're about the orb. But I can't read them even with the circlet."

"Let me see them." Zak said as Lydia let Zak see the pages of the orb "I can't read them any of these pages, they're in the old magical language."

"I saw it, it was in my last vision." Lydia said "I saw you handing Nathaniel the orb."

"The orb! but you weren't there."

"I think Nathaniel's using the orb and whatever he is doing with it doesn't sound good." Lydia and Zak got to another classroom which is the observatory "Wow, look at this class room."

"Yep it sure is a nice classroom, welcome to the observatory."

"I'm afraid that I won't be paying any attention to the teacher while looking at all this neat stuff in this classroom." Lydia looked around the class room as she saw another rune she pressed it and it appears with rire light. Then she and Zak were about to hear over to the secret library when the owl stole the care taker's circlet Hey come back here you theif! FOLLOW THAT OWL! HE STOLE THE CARE TAKER'S CIRCLET!" then the owl threw right in the wall.

"Woah!" Zak said "He flew right in the wall." Zak and Lydia went through the wall to see themselves on some mountain.

"I don't see the owl anymore." Lydia and Zak started to look around until Zak found the care taker's circlet.

"I found it."

"Good thing we found it, I would have not gone far without my circlet."

"Is this really yours?" a ghost voice said as Zak saw the ghost Lydia was facing.

"The-the-the GHOST!" Zak screamed.

"Zak, there's no...AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lydia screamed as she and Zak tried to go upstairs but they weren't going anywhere until they stood where the ghost is.

"I need your help young ones."

"Who-who are you?" Lydia asked nervously.

"I am grandmaster Nightingale, I was the one who built this school with magic." the ghost saw that Zak and Lydia were nervous "Don't be scared young ones, I have never hurt anyone in this Academy.

"But you're a ghost."

"It's true, my body died and I am the ghost of this Academy which I have never hurt any students here."

"Do you know what happened to the students and teachers here?"

"Someone opened the chest, and they were not allowed to."

"Nathaniel forced me to open the chest, because he won't do it himself."

"That item should have not been removed from the chest!"

"We can't get up the stairs." Lydia replied.

"Zak can, but he has to be in his human form in order to get in the sanctuary."

"I see this metal plate, is this the door way to the sanctuary?"

"Yes, but you need four items to open them."

"How can we get them?" Lydia asked.

"They're hidden in four different class rooms, and the spell to get them with the blue ball in two rings are; Dragonus, inflarenus."

"Dragonus, inflarenus." Lydia repeated "Thank you grandmaster Nightingale." Lydia said as the ghost vanished.

"Well, we better find those items."

"Well, let's get started." Lydia and Zak went to a room with a ball in rings on a game "Let's see if the spell from Nightingale works; Dragonus, inflarenus." then the ball started to move, then Lydia looked at the board game "Is this another game?" she asked.

"Yep, just like the minotaur maze you played earlier. But this game is called 'Dragon's lair' and you don't need figures to play. You have to move the dragon to it's den, and when that happens we can win magic items for the potion we would need for the transformation of a dragon."

"Well, it's working now that I have unlocked it."

"Teachers lock this game, they unlock it for students who have spare time." Lydia played the game until she won "I won roots."

"These are Albertson's roots, we could use them to make a potion." Zak and Lydia then went to Nathaniel's office and saw a boat in a bottle.

"Wow!" Lydia said in excitement "This work is amazing, I love stuff like that. It must have taken years to make something like that."

"This is a neat thing, if you touch the bottle we're shrink and end up in the boat." Zak said as she turned on the ball in two rings "Dragonus inflarenus." she said as she and Zak ended up in the mountains, after a couple of minutes they were in Nathaniel's office in the mountains and they went back to the Academy from the bottle "My eyes hurt." Zak said as Lydia opened a drawer in Nathaniel's desk to see a painting of Celeste.

"A painting of Celeste." Lydia took the painting and pressed the button on the side as the bookcase slid to find a secret teleport pad.

"Lydia, what have you done?"

"It's a secret teleport pad Zak, let's see where this leads to." Lydia and Zak went in the secret teleport pad and they ended up in a room that the roots were above them "Wow, look at this place." Lydia was amazed by the room "I don't think we're still in the school." Lydia walked to the blue ball "Dragonus inflarenus." but this time nothing happened "I don't get it why isn't it not working?"

"Maybe it's old, and the magic's not active on this one anymore." Zak fought as Lydia saw a note that was unfinished, Lydia picked up the note "This desk is really dusty, only this note seems to be have writing recently."

"Lydia? what's wrong?" Zak got worried by the sound of the note that Lydia picked up and read it.

"It's this note. It's...I can't believe it."

"What does it say?" Zak asked "Tell me, you're making me nervous."

"The part caught my eye is this 'Celeste I am sorry about what I am about to do, but I see no other options."

"Who wrote it?"

"Who else besides Nathaniel who would have activated this place. Maybe he wrote it or something." Lydia sighed "I am really worried now, what was he needed for Celeste to forgive him?"

"Lydia be strong, Celeste and the other students still need us to figure out what is going on in this school."

"Yes, I am sorry about that...Let's keep going." Lydia and Zak went to the bookshelf to see the books can not be touch "This is a cool library but the books I can not touch them."

"It's a ghost library." Zak said.

"Maybe I can ask Master Nightingale about the ghost books the next time I see him." Lydia and Zak went to the big ball that shows the herbal class room, she walked over to the blue ball in two rings "Dragonus inflarenus." then Lydia made the season changed to fall as she and Zak went to the three floating islands "Wow, they build islands to float?"

"Yep, this is called the oracle. Many students been here and there's amazing thing here that will give you a piece of moss as a wish." Zak and Lydia did what they can to get to the oracle until they were standing near the dragon picture "This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen in this school."

"What does this dragon do?"

"I wish to become a dragon." Zak said as Lydia looked on her hand to see a piece of moss.

"Look Zak, after you wished to become a dragon this piece of moss landed in my hands." Lydia looked at the dragon "I wish to be back with Celeste." but nothing happened.

"Don't worry Lydia, I am sure Celeste and the other students are alright." Zak and Lydia went to the laboratory and brew a potion that turned Zak into a dragon.

"We did it Zak!" Lydia said "You're a dragon!"

"Now I can finally catch the owl if we end up seeing him again." Zak said "And if we catch him maybe he might now what is going on." Zak and Lydia went to the forge classroom.

**Chapter 8 preview**

**"Wow, what class room is this?"**

**"This is called the forge, this is where we craft magic items. And one of the four items should be in here." Lydia then saw another of the runes she pressed it and it had rire light shining, then she looked up to see a circle that fire can be in.**

** "Zak, do you know what that circle with places for fire?"  
**

**"I never knew what they are, we asked the teacher but he didn't give us info about what they are. Do you want me to go check it out?"**

**"Ok Zak, please be careful." Lydia said as Zak did the puzzle and there was a blue fire glowing in the middle as he flew down.**

End of chapter 7


	8. We found everyone

"Wow, what class room is this?"

"This is called the forge, this is where we craft magic items. And one of the four items should be in here." Lydia then saw another of the runes she pressed it and it had rire light shining, then she looked up to see a circle that fire can be in.

"Zak, do you know what that circle with places for fire?"

"I never knew what they are, we asked the teacher but he didn't give us info about what they are. Do you want me to go check it out?"

"Ok Zak, please be careful." Lydia said as Zak did the puzzle and there was a blue fire glowing in the middle as he flew down. Then Lydia did a puzzle to get the item that is hidden in the forge after a couple of minutes the item appeared to be in a container with a flame in it "Wow, it's one of these weird containers."

"These are one of the items we are looking for, I think we might open the sanctuary with all four of them hidden in each of the class rooms."

"Look Zak, I can put my whole hand though and it's not burning me."

"That's cool Lydia, now we might be able to find out what is really going on in this school." Lydia looked down, Zak wasn't sure if something was wrong.

"Lydia, what's wrong?"

"The fire reminds me of my house that got burned down, and Nathaniel was the one who saved my life."

"I'm so sorry Lydia."

"It's ok Zak, but we got what we need to find in this classroom."

"At least we got the first one, this is great now we only have three more to go." Zak and Lydia went to the other rooms with the floating balls everything was unlocked as Zak and Lydia went to the secret library, she and Zak took a look of the library and had a look of the taperitsy and they knew they tell about the items that they are looking for. Then Lydia and Zak went to the herbal elsam class room.

"This was the class that me and Celeste spoke to each other a couple of times."

"You did?"

"Celeste taught me a lot about herbal elsam."

"Celeste got the herbal elsam from her mother Elanna, she was a herbalist and the best healer in town." Lydia sighed it was making her angry that the school is empty "Gosh I hate this school, not knowing if Celeste is safe or not is driving me nutts."

"I'm sure we'll be able to find out soon." Zak said as Lydia saw flower pots.

"What are those?"

"The teacher only touches the pots, when you touch them some flowers will grow." Lydia did the puzzle in the herbal elsam until she found a container that had a pearl inside it "Wow, it's one of these weird containers."

"This is another one of the items we are looking for." Zak smiled as Lydia and Zak left the classroom Zak looked at Lydia "Lydia, did you and Celeste met any boys while you were young?"

"Yes, Jack and Tiago."

"Who were they?"

"Jack had brown hair, he really likes Celeste as a friend when we were young. Tiago was just like me, they were kind and help me and Celeste at a couple things together."

"Will you ever meet them again someday?"

"Maybe we will end up seeing each other again, did you met a girl?"

"I have, she had black hair. Her name was Hailey she's been standing up so me when I was young, now that I'm not around her everyone made fun of me here. Celeste never did make fun of me."

"She'll be sure you are not sad here anymore once we find her and the other students." Lydia and Zak then went to the art classroom.

"When I was brewing my potion I couldn't find the hidden flower so I peeled a bark off a tree to see if it will change me into a dragon, but I end up changing into a wolf."

"I knew it was you."

"Yes, I am in trouble."

"You'll have to come with me to Elvandar and say you are sorry for hurting him like that."

"I will Lydia." Zak then saw a painting of his picture "There's the painting I did, we could use this to find the items we are looking for."

"We'll then use it Zak." Lydia did the art puzzle until she found another container which had dust inside it "Wow Zak, look at that. It's another of these containers."

"Now we only have one more to find now we have three so far."

"And I bet the last one is in the observatory."

"I just remembered something, Nathaniel was here one day."

"Why was he here for?" Lydia asked.

"Nathaniel came in and he was talking to one of the teachers."

"Was he talking about something?"

"He was, but I didn't hear what he said." Zak replied "When we left Nathaniel was in here all alone." Lydia was then feeling dizzy.

"I don't feel good Zak, I..."

_Vision_

_"*cough* since the day I left Lydia, you have been with me little doll. I feel sad that my father hadn't been treating me very nice. *cough* this disease is draining all of my strength...Now I know how people feel when they are alone...Father!"_

_"Celeste, I..."_

_"Come sit by my side *cough* and tell me stories. You when I was young, and me and mother will sit by the fire place and listen to you for hours...Father! FATHER! *sob* *cough* Now I know how orphans feel without parents. Oh Lydia, where are you? I could really use your arms."_

_Nathaniel looked up at the sky._

_"Nathaniel! what happened?"_

_"First Elanna, and now my beautiful daughter."_

_"Nathaniel, where is Celeste!?"_

_"WHY?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO HAVE THIS HAPPEN?!"_

_"WHERE IS CELESTE!? ANSWER ME!"_

Lydia then found herself back at the sanctuary.

"Zak?"

"I'm here Lydia."

"I had another vision, Celeste was really sick in my vision."

"I think we should just relax for a few minutes."

"No Zak, not until we find out what is going on in this school." Lydia and Zak got to the observatory and they climbed the stars until they were half way up to find the last item "Zak, have you heard about tales in the stars?"

"No, I haven't before."

"Back in my village, many elders say that the stars have great people in the past will look down on your from those stars. Whenever you feel alone those stars will be there to guide you, and so will I. I believe that elders told me that a shooting star will be in the sky until it stops, the stars make a shape that have someone who is close to you died they'll be in the stars. When you see their stars in the sky it tells you that the person dear to you died found peace. They'll watch over you until my time comes to join them." Lydia and Zak where they found the huge telescope "Wow this is the biggest spyglass I've ever seen." Zak started to laugh.

"It's a telescope, it's not a spyglass." Zak said "We sure this telescope to look at the stars at night."

"I would love to look at the stars at night time."

"You can check it out now, even in the day time you can." Lydia did the stars puzzle until she finally got the last container which had a meteorite inside "Good, this is the last of these containers."

"Now we can tell grandmaster Nightingale that we found them." Zak said as he and Lydia walked to the middle of the stairs.

"When we were in Celeste's room earlier, you said you spoke to her a couple of times."

"She helped me with 3 or 4 projects, she was the only one who cared about me."

"When we find out what happened to her with the students, we'll all be friends and we can do fun things together." Lydia and Zak then went the way they came in the upper part of the school to see grandmaster Nightingale.

"Did you find the items you are looking for?"

"Yes Nightingale, we found all the items."

"Good, and I am still trying to find out how to turn Zak back into his human form."

"The books in the ghost library we found all the books can not be touched."

"All the books in the ghost library are not able to be touched, there was a old spell I used to make all the books touchable."

"You have to remember the password." Lydia said.

"If I remember it is; Dragonta airbus. Yeah, Dragonta airbus."

"Dragonta airbus." Lydia repeated as she and Zak went to Nathaniel's office and went through the secret teleport pad that leads Lydia and Zak to the ghost library as Lydia went over to the blue ball in two rings "Let's see if the new spell from Nightingale works; dragonta airbus." and then the blue ball in two rings worked on the new spell that grandmaster Nightingale gave Lydia.

"Now that it works, we should be able to get the spell book from the ghost library." Lydia got master Nightingale's spell book.

"You know, master Nightingale told us not to open the spell book so I will obey him." Lydia said as she and Zak went back to master Nightingale as she gave the book to him.

"I found the spell book." Lydia handed the spell book to Nightingale.

"I have faith in you young Nightingale."

"I found these pages of the orb and I can't read it." Lydia said.

"Give those to me, it is dangerous to have the pages of the orb being held by a student." Nightingale said.

"Hand him my spell book Lydia." Zak gave Lydia his spell book as she handed Nightingale, Zak's spell book.

"It says, that you have to use the things that Zak has been in his forms before."

"Thank you grandmaster Nightingale." Lydia replied as the ghost vanished as Lydia and Zak went to the laboratory, then a owl was flying around their heads.

"It's the owl again."

"Maybe he can tell us what has he been doing since I got here."

"I'll go catch him."

"Ok Zak." Lydia said as Zak flew to go catch the owl "Be careful." In a few minutes Zak brought back the owl.

"I didn't let him get away this time." Zak said.

"Now why have you been spying on us?"

"Owl, follows Nathaniel's orders."

"See, it's Nathaniel's familier."

"Now do you know what made the school empty?"

"Owl don't know."

"Students, teachers. Anyone who comes to this school."

"Owl, sees master sad and angry."

"Why?"

"Owl, don't know. Owl follows master's orders."

"Do you know how to get in the sanctuary?"

"Owl knows, danger in scared room. You leave now! go back home!" Owl demanded.

"Don't count on that." Lydia replied.

"Danger in scared room."

"Since we're the one who caught you, you're free to go back to your master."

"Owl will go back to Nathaniel my master, even he's scared." the owl then flew away.

"Ok Zak, now let me cut one of your dragon claws." Lydia cut one of Zak's dragon nails.

"OW!" Zak screamed.

"Oops, did I cut it a little to high?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Zak, I am not used to doing this." Lydia then brew a potion that turned Zak into a cat "Here let me scratch you." Lydia petted his fur until she got some cat hair what she needs to turn Zak back into human, then Lydia turned Zak into a wolf "Here Zak, open your mouth and I'll gather from drippel." Lydia was getting some wolf drool as Zak moved his head a little as he drooled on Lydia "Stop moving Zak, you're drooling on me."

"Shorry, Lydicha, it tickles." Lydia got what she needed and she fought it was enough as she brew a potion that turned Zak back into a human form of himself "We did it Lydia, I am back into my human form."

"I'm glad your back into human again Zak." Lydia replied.

"Now we can really see why the school is empty." Zak said as he and Lydia went back to the sanctuary "Wait out here Lydia, I'll see if we can get this portal open." while Zak was getting the door open Lydia looked in the clouds at the sky to see the ghost of Elanna appearing.

"Elanna? you're a ghost in the sky?"

"You have gotten me Lydia, my daughter was in the same fate as I. But we can still bring back, for what is lost."

"Is there any hope that Celeste will be alright?"

"There's still hope Lydia, be strong and keep my daughter's spirit strong. There's always hope for a better life that she is living now will change. from a sad life to a happy life, you can save her with love and friendship."

"How can I save her if she is in danger?"

"Friendship will bring back the loss or a family member, love will show you how much you care about my daughter. And friendship will also bring her back if she is dead, remember those things that will save Celeste." Elanna's ghost vanished as Zak got the portal open for himself and Lydia.

"Zak, I'm scared about what will happen when we go in."

"We're in this together Lydia no matter what, I will come with you." Zak said as he and Lydia went in the sanctuary to see all the students and teachers are all in the room "Everyone seems to be here." Lydia and Zak looked at all the students and teachers, they were very still and none of them made a sound.

"Hello?!" Lydia yelled but no one respond "They're asleep, I can't wake them up." then what caught Lydia was what she was seeing why all the teachers and students were in this room the whole time "NO! PLEASE NO!" Lydia ran to where Nathaniel was standing "Oh god please don't let it be..." Lydia stopped in front of Nathaniel to see Celeste dead "Celeste!" Lydia started to cry "NO! MY BELOVED CELESTE!" Lydia sobbed "It can't be too late to say goodbye! IT"S NOT FAIR!" Lydia started to cry onto Celeste's body as Zak looked sadly at Lydia.

"I wish I could have done something for Lydia, but there's nothing I can do." Zak sighed sadly, Celeste's eyes slowly opened her eyes to see Lydia crying on her, Lydia felt Celeste breathing as she look up as tears dried up as Zak walked closed to Lydia and Celeste, Celeste is alive. Lydia fought she was dead .

"I'm ok Lydia." Celeste had her hand on Lydia's hair stroking it "I'm alive, I am not dying thanks to you." Lydia looked at Celeste.

"Celeste!" Lydia hugged her best friend "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Celeste." Nathaniel, the teachers and students were awake to see that Celeste is alive.

"What happened?" Nathaniel asked, he wasn't remembering what happened.

"Zak has the orb father, you don't need it anymore. Your daughter is back." Celeste got up and hugged her father.

"I was worried about that Celeste, I fought you would never forgive me."

"Father, I'm sorry for all the years of trouble and not being there when you needed me."

"No Celeste, it was my fault for what I've done." Nathaniel replied looking at his daughter "Can you forgive me?"

"Why wouldn't I father? I do forgive you."

"Nathaniel, I came here as soon as I can."

"The school was closed, but you Lydia saved my daughter." Nathaniel replied as Zak put the orb back in the chest where it was taken out last.

"I'm glad it is, it was closed like before and now it's open back up."

"So you did all of this to get to me?"

"I did all this to find you Celeste, I was really worried about you." Lydia replied.

"You and Zak were looking for me all over this school?"

"We did, and we had to do a couple of puzzles."

"I am glad we are back together Lydia."

"I'm so glad we are back together sweetheart. Because I would have been crying and worry about you."

"I was the same thing."

"Like over and over." Lydia looked at Celeste.

"I'm glad we're back together Lydia." Celeste smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm glad to be back together too Celeste."

Lydia and Celeste got out of the sanctuary to see Zak excited.

"Lydia! Celeste! the teachers finally let you out of the sanctuary."

"Yes, we will have to see them tomorrow."

"Is Nathaniel still here?"

"He is Zak, I am so happy that me and Celeste are together again." Lydia and Celeste held each other close as they looked at the stars, they can hear the ghost of Elanna's voice in the sky.

"Zak look at the stars."

"It's what Lydia was telling me about earlier Celeste."

"Let's look at the stars together, all three of us." Lydia, Celeste and Zak looked at the stars all three of them together,

_the great people with magic in the past. Look down at us from here, and whenever you girls and your other friends feel alone. Just be sure that we're all here to guide you and so will Nathaniel._

The end


End file.
